あなたはとても甘いです(Kamu Sangat Manis)
by ErikaAlvionita
Summary: Sosok malaikat tanpa sayap hadir di kehidupanku, membuatku semakin lupa akan diriku sendiri.


_oke fiks, sesuai janji ane ke mbak mei xD ane post cerita pesenan nya xD semoga gak apsurd yak/plakk oke selamat di baca, dan kuharap kalian menyiapkan tissue atau pemberat xD supaya kalian gak nge fly xD_

 **あなたはとても甘いです(Kamu Sangat Manis)**

 **.**

 **Gendre:Romance, Comedy, Yaoi mungkin xD**

 **.**

 **Author:NitaChan, saran dari Mbak Mei xD**

 **.**

 **Pair:Hali x Taufan**

 **.**

 **Warning:Typo bertebaran, boboiboy animonsta punya, ane hanya minjem dua tokohnya xD, maaf kalau ane banyak omong xD**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read -_-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca**

 **Halilintar Pov***

Liburan musim panas kali ini, kampus ku mengadakan camping di sebuah hutan yang paling terkenal di Malaysia ini. senang bercampur kesal menjadi satu dalam jiwaku. senang karena akhirnya aku punya kegiatan selain berdiam diri di dalam rumah, kesal karena aku dapat bagian keamanan selama camping ini berlangsung. please deh, pemuda tampan bak artis k-pop korea ini di suruh jadi penjaga kek hansip kurang kerjaan? kalau aku dapat gaji dari pekerjaan ini, aku sih sah sah aja. tapi, masa iya bayaran nya cuma makan gratis doang. ya emang enak sih, cuma makanan nya itu loh mie instan, nasi sama air putih doang. bisa bisa ketampanan ku ini berkurang karena makan mie instan muluk.

ah, jalanin aja dah. siapa tau ada hikmahnya.

Semua sudah berkumpul di depan bus besar, sesuai dengan jurusan masing masing. err, tidak semua jurusan ikut sih. hanya jurusan ilmu pengetahuan alam dan jurusan ekonomi saja yang minat untuk ikut camping ini. 2 jurusan lagi, mereka hanya mau liburan sesuai dengan keinginan mereka masing masing. alah, paling cuma ke moll doang atau jingkrak jingkrak kek kuda liar kabur dari kandangnya.

Aku, yang bertugas sebagai keamanan, memimpin dan mengecek semua peserta yang akan ikut camping ini

"kak Hali, kita kekurangan satu mahasiswa di sini"Salah satu mahasiswa jurusan ilmu pengetahuan alam berteriak, mengeluh bahwa ada satu anggota dari mereka yang belum tiba di barisan. aduh, ini juga yang gak ada, lambat banget sih datangnya

"siapa?..."teriak ku balik bertanya kepada orang itu.

"Taufan..."Semua mahasiswa jurusan ilmu pengetahuan alam berteriak serentak. Taufan? kok aku kek baru denger ini nama? Taufan? angin taufan apa?

sosok imut, err maksudku sosok pemuda datang menghampiri barisan dan terlihat tengah kesusahan membawa barang bawaan nya. buset dah, barang bawaan nya kayak bawa persediaan selama sebulan. padahal, kita kan cuma seminggu campingnya. ah, masa bodoh yang penting dia dateng.

tapi, kalau di lihat lihat, dia, sangat manis. seperti kelinci berbulu putih berbibir merah merekah. membuat siapapun akan meleleh melihatnya. aku menatap lama setiap gerak gerik yang di lakukan nya. oh tuhan, ini terlalu manis. manis sekali sampai aku ingin memakan nya

"kak Hali, Taufan sudah datang. sampai kapan kita berdiri di sini?"Komentar salah satu mahasiswa dengan ekspresi kesal. akibat terus memperhatikannya, membuatku terlupa akan tugasku. untung saja, pak panitia sudah berangkat terlebih dahulu sebelum kami. jadi aku gak kena jitakan lagi dari tangan gede nya itu

satu persatu, mahasiswa naik masuk ke dalam bus. kecuali Taufan sendiri. ku biarkan dia naik paling akhir supaya dia bisa duduk bersebelahan dengan aku. goda sedikit boleh kali ya, nunggu yang lain nya masuk ke dalam dulu

"hei, kau Taufan ya"Aku mencegat Taufan masuk ke dalam Bus dan mengurungnya di dalam tanganku. gak pelukan sih, cuma aku halang aja dia dengan ke dua tanganku, sambil ku dekatkan sedikit badanku ke badan mungil beraroma stroberi nya. kyaaa, nambah manis tau gak, dek.

"engg..., iya kak. kenapa, kau, menahan ku seperti ini?"Jawab Taufan ketakutan, seakan dia berfikir bahwa aku akan memakan nya. oh my god, aku mau mimisan. ekspresinya membuatku menjadi horny dan ingin segera ku peluk penuh nafsu, langsung di tempat ini.

"ahh, kau manis sekali Taufan"Ku hembuskan nafas ku, langsung ke tengkuk leher putih milik Taufan. sial, aku mulai lagi dan aku bahkan gak sadar kalau aku sedang di perhatikan oleh yang lain nya

"huaaaaa..."Buset dah, Taufan teriak. dia mendorongku, kemudian berlari masuk ke dalam bus. sempat juga ku perhatikan wajahnya yang memerah.

mahasiswa yang sudah duduk di tempatnya, menatapku sinis seakan aku sudah berbuat aneh kepada seorang pemuda manis. iya sih, tapi gak gitu juga kali natap aku nya. kan aku gak apa apain selain... ah, sudah lupakan lah.

semua mahasiswa sudah berada di dalam Bus, kondektur bus pun langsung menacap gas menuju ke hutan yang akan menghabiskan waktu selama 1 setengah jam lamanya.

Akhirnya kami pun tiba di tempay dengan selamat. pak panitia sudah menunggu di bawah pohon besar sambil menyeruput kopinya. waduh, pasti aku kena marah lagi nih, karena kami tiba lebih lama dari waktu yang sudah di tentukan.

"kenapa kalian telat, hah. kalian gak tau, bapak udah nunggu lama di sini"Pekik pak panitia, membuat kami semua tertunduk ketakutan di hadapan nya. lah aku, aku sembunyi.

"ini semua karena Hali pak"Protes salah satu mahasiswa, membuatku kaget tak karuan mendengar nama si calon artis k-pop ini

"mana Hali nya?"teriakan nya saja, sudah membuatku ingin segera mati. apa lagi itu namaku yang di sebut

daripada aku dicari sendiri olehnya, lebih baik aku menghadap saja

"maafkan aku pak"aku menunduk ketakutan menghadap di hadapannya. sumpah, aku gak tahan ngelihat ekspresi nya yang kelihatan horor bagi ku.

"kau harus membawa semua tas milik semua teman. tidak ada kata tidak. ini hukuman bagimu karena tak bisa memimpin mereka dan membuat mereka terlambat. yang lain, bisa langsung membuat tenda lalu kita mendaki gunung"Perintahnya dan langsung ku lakukan. oh tidak, calon artis k-pop ini harus siap siap untuk encok membawa semua barang bawaan mereka. bukan encok, mungkin aku sudah remuk dibuatnya. ya mau gimana lagi, aku harus lakukan sebelum pendakian gunung di mulai.

"mau... aku bantu, kak Hali?"sosok malaikat tanpa bersayap, eh maksudku Taufan datang menghampiri ku, membawa beberapa barang yang sanggup ia bawa.

"ehh, jangan Tau. nanti kau di marahi pak panitia"Ucapku panik, melihat sekitaran ku, tau tau ada pak panitia. iya sih, pak panitia masih memimpin anak anak.

"tak apa, lagian aku belum mau membuat tenda"Taufan masig terus saja membantuku membawa barang bawaan dan akhirnya pekerjaan ini selesai begitu cepat. berkat bantuannya. walau tadi aku sudah bersikap aneh padanya tadi dan membuatnya dimarahi oleh pak panitia. tidak ku sangka, hatinya itu sangatlah baik. sampai aku sendiri lupa akan diriku.

aaaaaa \\\\\\\ tak bisa berkata kata lagi aku nya xD. maaf ya tiba tiba post cerita baru xD abis, ane pen nepetin janji aja sama mbak Mei/plakkk terimakasih sudah nge review cerita ane i hope you like my new story xD


End file.
